


Lights Up

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Learning & Loving [11]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing Through Life, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Letters, M/M, Musicals, Nervous Roman, Pre-Relationship, Theatre, Virgil is proud, Wicked - Freeform, fiyero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: “Yeah, yeah, sure,” Virgil says distractedly, firing off a text to Roman:We’re in seats C9, 10 and 11. Aren’t you going to get in trouble if you’re still using your phone before the show?A reply chimes through immediately:You’re only in trouble if you get caught ;)“Virgil, please...”Virgil looks up, and his thoughts of Roman leaning close, his thumb on his cheek, fade a little. Logan is perched on his seat, posture rigid with tension, and it’s only then that Virgil notices Patton isn’t there.“Where’s Pa-”“Patton went to the bathroom,” Logan says through gritted teeth. “That’s why I said we don’t have much time. Virgil.” He groans, rubbing his temples. “Why would shesaythat?”





	Lights Up

Virgil has hardly set foot into the theatre when he’s confronted with an absolutely frantic Logan.

“Where the _hell_ have you been?” He says it so shrilly, Virgil almost thinks he’s doing an impression of Molly Weasley, and he’s half wondering whether the next questions will be,  _“Beds empty? No note? Car gone?”_

But before Virgil can even think of a reply, Logan’s leading him- half-dragging him, really- through the aisles until they reach their seats. “Well, never mind that, now, quickly, we’ve not got much time before-”

Virgil sits down, feeling like he’s in a daze. “What seats are we in?”

“C9, 10 and 11,” Logan answers on autopilot, then he shakes himself. “Are you even  _listening_  to me? This is important, I need to ask you-”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Virgil says distractedly, firing off a text to Roman:  _We’re in seats C9, 10 and 11. Aren’t you going to get in trouble if you’re still using your phone before the show?_

A reply chimes through immediately:  _You’re only in trouble if you get caught ;)_

“Virgil, please...”

Virgil looks up, and his thoughts of Roman leaning close, his thumb on his cheek, fade a little. Logan is perched on his seat, posture rigid with tension, and it’s only then that Virgil notices Patton isn’t there.

“Where’s Pa-”

“Patton went to the bathroom,” Logan says through gritted teeth. “That’s why I said we don’t have much time. Virgil.” He groans, rubbing his temples. “Why would she  _say_  that?”

“Say wha...who?”

“Oh, God,” Logan almost whimpers. “It’s hopeless, I can’t get sense out of you either. Why does being  _in love_  make one act so- so-”

“Logan,” Virgil interrupts, choosing to ignore how his heart clenches at the mere mention of  _in love_ , “it was just a misunderstanding. Rachel assumed you and Patton were together, but you’re not, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is!” Logan explodes, gesturing dramatically. “It is many things and one of them is definitely a  _big deal_.”

Virgil raises his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Because- because-” Logan swallows, and stares off into space for a moment, looking as if the universe has suddenly imploded, then put itself back together again. “Virgil,” he whispers. “What if- what if I  _want_ -”

“Want what?”

As one, Logan and Virgil turn to see Patton edging through the aisle to his seat. Logan blanches. “Uh- popcorn,” he says quickly, and Virgil resists the urge to hit his head off the back of the seat in front.

Patton tilts his head at Logan, laughing. “You should’ve said! I’ll buy some for you at the interval.”

Logan catches Virgil’s eye and shakes his head the tiniest bit, before looking back at Patton. “Thank you. That- that won’t be necessary.”

The lights choose that moment to dim, and Patton quickly takes his seat on the other side of Logan. Virgil leans forward, curiously feeling nerves in his stomach, not quite sure whether they’re for Roman or himself. Thankfully, he only has to mutter, “Metaphor,” to explain things to Logan a couple of times.

While the production is very,  _very_  good, Virgil still manages to have fun reading people. Yeah, the acting might be stellar, but it still doesn’t stop him from picking up on clues: whoever plays the Galinda to Rachel’s Elphaba is most likely her girlfriend, just from their chemistry alone, and he can gauge the little specific friendship groups of the students from their body language around each other.

But then Roman makes his entrance, and all coherent thought for Virgil goes straight out of the window. Because, with Roman, everything is different.

Roman gets on stage, and  _transforms_.

It’s unlike anything Virgil’s seen before, as if he’s just absolutely become the part. It’s Fiyero who walks on-stage, not Roman. Dancing Through Life begins, and he positively breezes through it, shaping every phrase perfectly, his timing spot on. It’s only when Roman climbs up the ladder, then jumps down to scale the statue that Virgil sees a glimpse of Roman beneath the part. His eyes are shining with joy, and he’s smiling that familiar unabashedly wide smile, and Virgil’s heart leaps with pride, and a rush of other emotions.

_God, just **look**  at you, Roman_, he thinks.  _You’re **glowing**._

He doesn’t know if it’s wishful thinking or not, but Virgil half thinks that, when Roman is climbing up the ladder, his eyes are searching the audience. For one heart-stopping moment, Virgil thinks he’s actually caught his eye. And it’s stupid, and unrealistic he knows, surely there’s no way Roman can even see him, but then why else would his eyes light up, why else would Roman send a wink out into the audience rather than down at Galinda or- or-

And then, Virgil notices that Roman’s whole dancing scene with Galinda is... markedly different than what he’d jokingly stood in for when they rehearsed. Yeah, the right tone is still there, Roman still remarkably light on his feet, twirling Galinda with skill, but... Virgil definitely knows it’s not just wishful thinking now, as he realises for a fact that Roman had danced much much closer with him than now...

The song ends, and Virgil has to remind himself that standing ovations are usually for the end of the musical.

His pride only grows when, at least in  _his_  eyes, Roman gets the biggest laugh of the night so far. He brings up his hands flamboyantly to his chest, all dramatic affront, and delivers the line with just the right amount of bravado: “ _Excuse_  me, there's no pretence here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and  _deeply_  shallow.”

There’s a great ripple of laughter throughout the audience. Virgil lets himself laugh freely, not minding if Logan and Patton happen to glance at him with matching fond smiles.

Act One ends all too quickly. Virgil blinks rapidly as the lights come up. His hands smart from clapping, but he doesn’t care.

“Well,” Patton says brightly. “How about I get you that popcorn, Logan?”

“Hmm?” Logan says, and he sounds a touch dream-like. “Why would- oh. Ah. Patton, it’s not really that- I actually, well-”

“Oh, wait,” Patton says. “The raffle!”

Virgil thinks he’ll hardly pay attention, as some students come out to read the winning tickets. He looks down at his numbers occasionally, and they don’t win, but it’s nothing he’s bothered about.

Until, he glances up and sees Roman walking down the aisle. He’s mouthing to himself, what looks like, “A...B...” and Virgil freezes as he realises he’s searching for  _his_ seat. He thinks he probably should say something to show where he is, but his mouth has suddenly gone dry.

Roman looks up, and spots him. Virgil sees his lips move in a triumphant, “A-ha!”, and then he’s right in front of him. He’s thrown an old creased top over his costume, and he’s a bit out of breath. Virgil wouldn’t be surprised if he ran straight from the stage, to his dressing room, to here.

“Hello, you,” he says softly. 

“Hi,” Virgil manages. “I didn’t win the raffle.”

There’s a choked noise next to Virgil that sounds rather like Logan almost succeeding in hiding a snort.

Roman giggles, actually  _giggles_ , still catching his breath. “I know. I’m- I’m not here for the raffle, Virgil.” Suddenly, he practically throws a tightly folded envelope into Virgil’s hands. It’s done so quickly, it’s as if Roman had been worried he’d lose his nerve. “I’ve got to dash back,” he says, “Sorry. But- um... that’s for you. And, it’s not- there’s no- I mean-” He sighs. “Take it or leave it, you know? That okay?”

“Okay?” Virgil echoes, clueless.

Roman smiles. “I’ll see you tonight. Um-” He nods at Logan and Patton. “Enjoy the show, I guess?”

The bell rings to signal the end of the interval, drowning out Logan’s dry, “I’ll try.” Roman’s already turned to run back, and Virgil blurts it out before he can go: “Roman? You’re doing  _brilliantly_.” 

Roman looks back at him, eyes shining. He looks down at the envelope clutched tightly in Virgil’s hand, then back to Virgil. “All thanks to you,” he shrugs, and then he’s off, practically a blur, as the lights dim again.


End file.
